<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 Days to fall in Love by reylotrash711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697581">30 Days to fall in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711'>reylotrash711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's one shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, Comfort, Dancing in the Rain, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, Nightmares, No TROS to be found, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Rey (Star Wars), Political Alliances, Post TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order and the Resistance have made an alliance, swearing to end the war. To secure this deal the Supreme Leader of The First Order and the young Jedi of the Resistance have married to secure peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>reylotrash711's one shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_pam/gifts">optimus_pam</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the Prompt:<br/>Canon divergent arranged marriage between Kylo Ren/Rey for political alliance (of course), slow burn and they fall in love. I’d love to see Leia/Finn/Poe/Roses reactions for optimus_pam</p><p>This is part of the RFFA For one is both and both are one in love fanfiction anthology</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 1</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>To say that married life wasn’t what Rey expected it to be was an understatement. Growing up, she had never expected to ever marry in the first place, it was never something she considered growing up which meant the weight from the ring that now rested on her finger was a peculiar feeling. On Jakku, marriage was never a big deal. If you were fortunate enough to fall in love or find someone you could <em>tolerate</em>, you would simply move into whoever had the safest shelter and go scavenging together. There was no ceremony, no white dress or bouquet, no rings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her new husband was the last person in the galaxy she’d ever have thought to marry. But after the Resistance and the First Order had decided to form an alliance, Leia had decided Rey was the best person for the job of securing said alliance. So the discussions began and a few months later she found herself walking down the aisle towards Kylo Ren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chewie had given her away—he and Leia were the closest people she had to a family. Rose had been her bridesmaid, while Poe and Finn had sat in the front row sending Kylo death-glares for the majority of the ceremony. It had been broadcasted across the galaxy; everyone had wanted to see the Supreme Leader marry the Last Jedi. Apparently there was something ‘poetic’ about it which Rey thought, of course, was ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ceremony had been formal and diplomatic: they skipped the vows and the kiss before retreating quickly back down the aisle as people clapped robotically. It was nothing like weddings she had seen in the holodramas Rose had shown her. There was no love, no happily ever after. They had barely spoken a word to each other. After the short reception, they went to their new apartment in tense silence. When they arrived at the apartment that looked out over Coruscant, both of them immediately went to their separate rooms, slamming the doors shut behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey spent her first night as a married woman alone, curled up in her wedding dress as she stared out at the night, wondering how she was going to survive life as the wife of Kylo Ren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 2</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They had started work immediately. Rey had her office in their apartment, Kylo had his in the First Order’s offices closer to the centre of the city. He had left early in the morning—Rey had suspected it was to avoid bumping into each other. She didn’t mind; she’d rather not have any unfortunate run-ins with him before her first cup of caf of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia had given her the job of managing the Resistance’s foreign deals. It wasn’t a difficult job as such—the  ; being married to the Supreme Leader already put a lot of pressure on her. Overseeing everything that came in and out of the Resistance did, however, involve a lot of paperwork. .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was halfway through looking through documents about trade jobs at her new desk that morning, she received an incoming call on her holopad. She answered it, and was greeted with the face of her best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Rey, how’s married life?” Finn asked with a sly smirk spread across his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t start,” she said with a groan; this was the last thing she wanted her friends to tease her about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is he there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shook her head. “No he left before I was up this morning,” she explained, moving the document she had been reading to one side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charming,” said Finn, “Sounds like he’s going for the husband of the year award.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sighed, “I can’t believe I’m married, and to <em>him</em> of all people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn gave her a sad, sympathetic smile. “If anyone can do this, it’s you, peanut—and I’m sure the general has her reasons for choosing you for this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey knew exactly why Leia had chosen her. After Crait, Rey had confided in Leia about the connection she shared with her son. She knew that part of why she had chosen Rey for this job was because it was yet another opportunity to try and get Ben, no, <em>Kylo</em> to turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After her call with Finn had ended, she went back to looking through the extremely boring documents. It was something to keep her busy though, to fill the long hours when she was alone in the apartment with only the kitchen droid to keep her company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night she ate alone, finding herself checking the clock every few minuets. She waited for him to come home—maybe part of her was slightly concerned about his well being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he never came home. Rey had never felt so alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 3</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Just as she had the day before, Rey woke to an empty and silent apartment. She worked for hours at her desk, hunched over documents concerning new weapons deals for the Resistance. As she worked she stared at the clock on the wall, wondering when he would walk through the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had enjoyed life on the Resistance base; it was lively and social. There was always something to do, someone to talk to. She was surrounded by friends and the people she cared about most in the galaxy. Unlike now. Now she was alone, destined to spend the rest of her days in a silent apartment as   watched the hours tick by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At midday, she’d had enough. She rang Leia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t deny being slightly concerned for his welfare. Even after all that had transpired between them, he was still the man who’d saved her life. He was still the man who had defied his master for <em>her. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia let out a tired sigh when Rey told her she hadn’t seen her husband since their wedding and that he’d left no indication that he was going anywhere. The general assured Rey that she would contact her son to demand to know where he was and why he hadn’t been at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia’s relationship with her son hadn’t ever been a healthy one, and his recent marriage hadn’t changed that. Kylo addressed his mother as General Organa, always being formal with her. Leia would never admit how much it hurt her, but Rey was good at reading her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully you will be out of there soon,” said the general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once we make our final deal with the First Order, the other generals want to dissolve the alliance we have formed—which, in turn, will potentially put an end to your marriage,” Leia explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded slowly; she had never expected the alliance between the First Order and the Resistance to last. “Are you sure this is a good idea, General?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia shrugged.   she explained, “We need to show them we aren’t afraid of the First Order, that we won’t let them rule the way they are trying to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At approximately 1900, Rey had been eating her dinner when she heard the front door slam. She stood as her husband entered the room. He was furious. Rey could sense the dark side surrounding him as he glared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told my <em>mother</em>?” he said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey folded her arms over her chest, glaring back at him. “You left me with no choice,” she said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  “It’s none of your business what I do and where I spend my time,” he spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m your wife!” Rey exclaimed. “I have a right to know where you are!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo clenched his fists, staring down at her with an angry gaze. Rey stood looking up at him, refusing to move—he couldn’t scare or intimidate her. Before she had the chance to say anything else, Kylo walked past her and into his room, slamming the door shut with a large bang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey scoffed. “What a drama queen,” she mumbled before sitting down to resume eating her dinner </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 4</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey was surprised to see him when she entered the training room the next afternoon. She had seen him train before when the Force had connected them during one of his extensive work out sessions, but never had she seen him in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo trained as hard as he fought, maybe even harder. He was using one of the sparring sticks to duel with a training droid. With each swing he fought harder, pushing the droid to its limits. He was dressed only in training pants and a tank top that showed off his muscles—the sight made Rey feel the need to clamp down on the feelingsmaking themselves known in the pit of her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he noticed her watching him. With a flick of his wrist, the droid came to a stop. “Like what you see?” he asked, his voice smug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes. “No, it’s just an unfortunate coincidence that you are training, as I came here to do the same,” she said matter of factly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo scoffed. “You could definitely use the extra training.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shot him a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your form is appalling. You are sloppy and always lose the upper hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey gestured to the scar across his face, “I think you are forgetting the day we met,” she said with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had been shot with a bowcaster and was going easy on you; don’t be too proud of yourself,” said Kylo. “If I had used all my strength, you wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Rey’s turn to scoff. “Have I hurt your pride, Ben Solo?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” Kylo said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey raised an eyebrow. “Is that not your name?” she said almost sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo moved forward, his dark eyes piercing. “No. It’s not,” he said coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey laughed. “You can’t hide from me, Ben Solo. I know you too well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo let out a frustrated growl and threw the sparring stick across the room before barging past her, slamming his shoulder against her own and leaving the room in a fit of rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door slammed shut behind him, Rey let out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. This was quickly turning into a nightmare; her husband really was a monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, she sat on the sitting room sofa reading one of the ancient Jedi texts she’d taken from Ach-To. The books had never been much use to her; most of the language was incomprehensible. Leia had been training her in the year since the Battle of Crait, teaching Rey everything she knew of the Force. But with her new job, there was rarely time to train.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she read the texts whenever she was bored, looking for anything that could help her grow in the ways of the Force. She was halfway through reading Luke’s notes on Sith Wayfinders when she felt his presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you come for another shouting match, Ben? If so, I’m too tired and really not interested,” she said, refusing to turn and look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he said quietly, taking a hesitant step forward so he was within her eye line. “I came to apologise.” That made her look at him. He was standing tall, still dressed in his Supreme Leader getup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apologise?” Rey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo nodded. “I apologise for my behaviour in the training room,” he said quickly, “and I apologise for hitting your shoulder on the way out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked at him in confusion. Kylo Ren was apologising? And to her of all people!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s late and I have work tomorrow, so I bid you goodnight,” he said before walking away, leaving her utterly speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned and watched as he walked into his room. This time, he didn’t slam the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 5</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sat next to Leia during the meeting, directly opposite Kylo. Neither of them had spoken a word that morning, but as soon as they entered the meeting room, they had been at each other’s throats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must reduce the size of your army,” Rey said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why should we? You haven’t reduced yours,” Kylo pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Resistance doesn’t have as much firepower as you do,” Rey countered, glaring at him from across the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia, General Hux, and the other officials sat awkwardly, watching as the new couple argued over everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop the programming of stormtroopers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We won’t do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They are useful and powerful assets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re people! Not droids!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were standing now, glaring at each other as they disagreed with everything the other was saying. After what felt like hours of constant arguing, Leia put a stop to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we are done for the day,” she said before leaving the room, dragging Rey along behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General, we can’t let them win,” Rey exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia sighed. “Rey, you need to learn to control yourself. This alliance, no matter how temporary it is, won’t work if you and my son are at each other's throats  all the time,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked down at her feet, feeling like a child who had been scolded. “It’s only for 30 days,” Leia said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded slowly. She only had to keep control for a while. It was only for 30 days. Then she could be free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 6</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Poe visited her at lunch. It was nice to take a break from the endless paperwork to spend time with her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s always in a bad mood,” Rey mumbled, picking at the food on her plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t exactly a ray of sunshine either,” said Poe, taking another bite of his pastry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe burst out laughing. “Are you kidding me? If I’d married him, I’d have killed the bastard in his sleep by now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sighed and got to her feet to slowly pace the room. “I’m starting to think this plan won’t work. How am I going to last a month with <em>him</em>?” she asked as she stared out the window. She felt trapped, locked up with a monster and a kitchen droid to keep her company, and neither of them were good conversationalists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe got up from the table and stood next to her, looking out at the ships flying past them. “Is he treating you right, Rey?” he asked slowly. Rey turned to him, sending him a quizzical look. “Is he hurting you?” Poe asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey turned back to the window, shaking her head. “No, I never see him. It’s like living with a ghost.” She had never feared Kylo Ren, not as she did all those months ago on Takodana. He may be a monster, but he would never put his hands on her without her consent—she knew that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Poe shift on the spot, and soon he had his arm flung around her shoulders. “If you can’t do this, I can speak to General Organa. You could leave today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey pulled away from him. “No, it’s only 30 days. I can manage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe dropped the conversation, sensing she didn’t want to talk about it. They spent the rest of their time talking about the latest Resistance gossip, and for the first time in days, Rey found herself smiling and laughing. She didn’t feel so alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 7</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They were leaving her again, promising to come back for her one day. But it wasn’t her parents; they were long gone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll come back for you sweetheart, I promise you. I’ll come back.” It was a man’s voice. It didn’t take her long to realise it was the voice of her husband.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ben,” she said, her voice breaking. But he was gone and she was alone. Darkness enveloped her; she was trapped in an endless cycle of pain, hatred, anger. Rey reached desperately, trying to find a way to escape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>She screamed. She screamed his name. She called for him desperately, shouting at the top of her lungs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey’s eyes flew open, and she screamed as she sat up, gasping for breath. Her bedroom door flew open and Kylo came running in, dressed only in his sleeping bottoms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked frantically, searching the room for anything that could have caused her harm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was breathing heavily as she shook her head. “It was nothing, just a nightmare,” she explained, wiping away her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo visibly relaxed, but remained standing idly in her room. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, taking a hesitant step forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shook her head, and soon he was sitting next to her on the bed, gently resting his hand on top of hers. Her eyes flew to his, slightly shocked by his sudden act of kindness. “Will you stay with me?” she asked, her voice broken. She was on the verge of crying again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She expected him to pull his hand away and run away, move back to his room and slam the door shut. But he did no such thing. To her surprise, he said, “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay down in her bed, pulling the large covers over them. She was hesitant about what to do—would he hold her hand or even hold <em>her</em>? She was unsure; all she knew is that she wanted him there. Facing away from him on her side, she slowly closed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she started to drift off, calmed by his presence, she felt his strong arm wrap around her and pull her close. Rey smiled as he held her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Day 8</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She was alone when she woke, and for the first time, her bed felt far too big for one person. The apartment was silent and empty. Rey rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, work could wait. She needed time to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 9</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He’d been gone for a day. She didn’t call his mother—that had been a mistake the first time. Instead, she decided she would go out and find him herself. Reaching out with the force, she searched the bond for his signature. And like a blinding light in the distance, she found him, their connection painting the path to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a tired sigh, she left the apartment, climbed into a speeder, and went off to find her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was familiar with the First Order’s main offices; most of her meetings were held there. Rey hadn’t visited his office yet, but his mother had told her it was on the top floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she entered the building, she was greeted by the receptionist with a curt nod. Most people knew who she was now: the famous Last Jedi who had married the Supreme Leader. As she walked through the corridors, most people made way for her, slightly afraid. Others simply glared, and someone had the nerve to roughly barge past her as she entered the lift to go to Kylo’s floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pressed the button to take her to his floor and a voice came through a small speaker: “<em>Please enter the password.</em>” Rey groaned looking down at the keypad. What would he make his password? Solo? No chance. She tried <em>Vader</em>. Nope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Could it be her name? No chance. But then again, maybe? Taking a deep breath, she typed in her name, <em>R E Y. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She held her breath as she waited. “<em>Password accepted</em>,” said the voice, and the elevator began to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes and mumbled “Bastard,” under her breath as she ascended towards the top floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors opened with a cheery ping and she entered the large, open office. Windows stretched up to the ceiling, providing a beautiful view of the city. Rey slowly took a step forward, looking around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned abruptly to see Kylo standing at a glass desk to the right of the room. He looked tired. Where had he slept? Or had he not got any, as she hadn’t? Had he tossed and turned, unsure of how he should be feeling about the current situation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wondering where you were... you didn’t come home last night.” She said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo turned away from her. “I had work to do. I see you didn’t call the general this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t think you’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo nodded slowly. “You don’t need to pretend to care, Rey,” he said. “I know you hate this as much as I do, so let’s not lie to ourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey’s breath hitched. He really didn’t care. Even after what had occurred the other night—after they’d held each other as they slept, after he had comforted her—he didn’t care. She had been a fool to believe he could feel anything other than hatred towards her. He was right. He hated it as much as she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right,” she snapped. Kylo turned to her, his face shielded and emotionless. “I don’t care. I don’t know why I even bothered coming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey stormed away from him, ignoring him when he called after her. She made her way into the elevator, pushing in the stupid password.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the doors slowly closed, she watched as he came to a stop in front of them. His eyes had visibly softened, and Rey briefly considered forcing the doors back open. But before she could act on it, they slammed shut and she slowly began to descend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 10</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She had spent the previous night with Rose—she didn’t feel like going back to the apartment and being forced to face her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nice spending time with Rose, it felt like having a sister. She loved Finn and Poe, but sometimes she enjoyed a slightly more ‘girly’ conversation. Rose was always ready to talk; the young engineer was very chatty and could go on for hours.Rey didn’t mind in the least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...And then he asked if I wanted to have dinner with him tomorrow night!” Rose said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey smiled as her friend recalled the events of when Finn had finally asked her on a date. She was happy for them, it was clear they had been crazy about each other for months. “You two are perfect for each other,” said Rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think so?” Rose asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded. “I know so,” she said. “The way you two look at each other, there’s something magical about it.”’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had never been very romantic, but anyone would be able to see that there was something between the two of them. Rose and Finn were lucky; they had found each other and Rey couldn’t see them breaking apart anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I had that,” Rey mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose gave her a sympathetic smile. “Maybe one day you will, maybe you already do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey raised an eyebrow, “I’m a married lady, Rose—we can’t start talking about other men now,” she said gesturing to the ring on her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose rolled her eyes. “You really don’t see it, do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See what?” Rey asked. Before Rose could answer, there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it,” Rey said, jumping to her feet. It was a perfect way to avoid the rest of the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening the door, Rey’s heart caught in her throat when she saw who was on the other side. Standing there, soaking wet from the rain that was hammering down on the city, was Kylo. He looked extremely tired—even worse than he had the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey,” he breathed with a sigh of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want?” Rey snapped, glaring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I came to apologise,” he said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we said we didn’t care,” Rey said through gritted teeth. She moved to slam the door in his face, but he caught it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey,” he said almost desperately. “Please, come home—I’ll try harder, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To do what?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be the man you deserve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was immediately taken aback. A day ago he’d expressed how much he hated their situation, and yet here he was, wanting a chance to make things better. A little voice in the back of her head reminded her it was only for 30 days—she didn’t need to try to be close with him, she only had to put up with him. But a slightly louder voice told her to go with him. They were already bonded through the Force... Would it hurt to maybe try to be friends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her heart pounding against her chest, she nodded, “Okay, I’ll come home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 11</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Rey made her way into the kitchen to make a cup of caf, she was expecting to be greeted by an empty apartment. To her surprise, she found Kylo at the kitchen island drinking from a steaming mug, another one sitting next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wordlessly pushed it in her direction and she accepted it gladly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said with a small smile before taking a sip. It was delicious, and just what she needed after a fitful night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey cocked her head to the side, “You want to spend time with me? What happened to not caring?” She asked, perplexed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I said, well I shouldn’t have said it. It’s complicated.” Kylo explained. Rey looked down at her mug, this all felt incredibly odd. Why should they try and get along? They didn’t need to, they only had to tolerate each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you aren’t familiar with the city so I was wondering if I could show it to you.” He asked almost nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea, maybe it could even be fun. Although she did doubt whether or not Kylo Ren knew how to have fun. She thought of Leia, how she desperately wanted her son to come back. Maybe becoming closer to him, maybe even friends, she could convince Ben Solo to return. Rey found herself nodding slowly, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After she had showered and was dressed they made their way down to the hanger. When they reached the speeders, Rey jumped into the driver’s seat of the one that had quickly become her favourite. Kylo crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow, “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buckle up your highness because I’m driving,” Rey said, starting up the speeder. With a sigh, Kylo hopped in. Rey took off and left the hanger, moving into the busy city traffic. “So where to first your highness?” Rey asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” Kylo said with a groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey turned to him, smirking, “Why not? I thought you were the Supreme Leader.” she said, taking a sharp turn. Kylo gripped the side of his seat and Rey chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Firstly, it sounds stupid and secondly, can you please slow down?” he asked frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey only sped up, weaving in between the other speeders. She could definitely get a fine for this but it would be worth it to see Kylo so panicked. “Sorry, I forgot how much you hate flying,” said Rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind flying but what your doing is suicide!” Kylo exclaimed as Rey took another sharp turn. She had never seen him so stressed, so she decided to slow down just a little bit, she wouldn’t want him to have a heart attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, keep your hair on.” she said with a sigh, “Now, where to first?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo took her to the depths of the city. Rey’s face lit up when they were greeted by dozens of market stalls where they were selling food from all over the galaxy. She ran up to each individual stall, gazing longingly at all the food. The only other time she had seen food on such a large scale was at her wedding reception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed behind her as she walked, watching silently as they moved through the crowds. She stopped in front of a stall serving delicious pastries. They looked delicious. Rey licked her lips in anticipation before reaching into her pockets to pull out some credits. Kylo stopped her, resting a hand gently on her forearm, Rey’s breathing hitched at the feeling, “Let me.” he said showing her the credits in his hand. Rey shook her head, “You don’t have to do that.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo shrugged, “But I want to.” he said before turning to the seller, “Two please.” The seller nodded before placing them in a small bag and handing them to Kylo after he had passed him the credits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He handed Rey a pastry and that sat down on a nearby bench to eat. When she bit into the pastry, Rey wondered how she had spent her life without them. She let out an embarrassing moan of satisfaction as she bit further into the fruity pastry. Kylo chuckled, catching Rey off guard, Kylo Ren never laughed. “I take it you like it,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded enthusiastically, “They are amazing, what are they?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother called them Memily’s basket, they are pastries from her home planet.” he explained, “She used to make them for me as a child.” The small smiling he had been wearing dropped and Kylo looked down at his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben?” Rey asked hesitantly. He looked up at her and Rey forgot what she was going to say. Slowly, she found herself leaning closer to him as if she was on the end of a string and he was pulling her towards him. She found she didn’t really mind. As strange as it was, she felt an incredible urge to kiss him. Screw her morals, he was calling out to her and she so desperately wanted to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he leaned closer, so much so that they were a breath apart, the sound of a tray from a nearby stall falling to the ground with a crash, caused them to jump back and recreate the cold distance that had separated them a few moments earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tense silence hung over them for a number of seconds, both contemplating what had transpired between them. It was Kylo who broke it, “What were you going to say?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey pointed down at his pastry, “Are you going to finish that?” she asked innocently. He chuckled once again before handing her the half-eaten pastry that she happily devoured as they continued to walk through the crowds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she had eaten more food than even she could cope with, they made their way to the jewellery section of the market. “See anything you like?” he asked suspiciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shook her head, “Not particularly, I grew accustomed to the fact that I could never have nice things on Jakku.” she explained as they passed a stall selling gold bangles. They continued to walk before Rey stopped and turned to him, “Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed but gave her a small smile, “Because I want to make this work, we’re married, I want to at least be friends with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shook her head, “You don’t need to buy me things to be my friend Ben.” she said gently, “You just have to be the man you were in the throne room, the one who put his life on the line for no one, for a worthless scavenger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took her hand in his, “You aren’t no one Rey, you’re so much more than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 12</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Rey awoke she felt refreshed and so so so comfortable. When her eyes slowly opened and she was greeted by bright beams of sunlight, she knew why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had once again fallen asleep in the arms of Kylo Ren. This time they were curled up on the sitting room sofa in front of a holo screen displaying various drama shows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their day out the day before they had come home absolutely knackered and it wasn’t long before they were falling asleep in front of a holodrama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt so natural, so domestic. She found it quite nice to be lying with Kylo Ren. Rey doubted whether the man she was in the arms of truly was Kylo Ren because, with each day that passed, he was becoming more like Ben Solo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at him now, as he slept, made her heart flutter. How had she not noticed how beautiful he was? Loose strands of dark hair had fallen in front of his face, she found herself gently brushing them away, being careful not to wake him. His arm was thrown over her shoulder, holding her close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey peered over at the clock, they had time. She sank back into the sofa, her head resting on his chest. Maybe this dream could last a little longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 13</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The sparring sticks met with a clash as they pushed against each other. With each turn and hit they grew stronger, adrenaline fueling their movements, breathing laboured from exhaustion. Rey wasn’t holding back and yet she could tell her sparring partner was, as always he was trying to go easy on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could at least try,” she said swinging at his feet before he jumped to avoid the impending blow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo smirked, “What makes you think I’m not?” he asked, moving on the offensive to strike above her head. She met it with her own stick, forcing it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is too easy,” Rey said, nipping his wrist with her stick. Kylo hissed, moving to strike slightly harder this time. She blocked it but stumbled backwards from the force of the push that followed. Rey smirked, “Or maybe you just aren’t as good as me.” she said tauntingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo rolled his eyes, “Don’t flatter yourself scavenger.” he said, bringing the stick down again which Rey jumped out the way to narrowly avoid. They began to move faster, hitting the sticks together at a furious pace. Kylo moved to knock her off her feet but she jumped, flying over him and landing behind him. They both turned, locking the sticks together, holding each other in place the same way they had so long ago on Starkiller when he had offered to teach her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like a lifetime ago, her past self never would’ve imagined this, training with Kylo Ren, training with her <em>husband</em>. “Yield,” Kylo demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shook her head, “No chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued the dance, repeated movements: <em>hit, push, turn, hit</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She caught him off guard, he fell to the floor. He grabbed her ankle and she fell with him. They landed on the floor, chests pressed together as their sticks rolled away. Kylo rolled them so he was on top, pinning her to the floor, “Yield.” he said, breathing heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey stared into his eyes, refusing to give in. “Never.” she breathed. Neither of them spoke a word. Similar to in the marketplace, they were incredibly close and Rey felt that same urge to kiss him.  Without hesitation, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drew back, his eyes widening in shock. Stumbling to his feet, he muttered an apology before practically running out of the training room. Rey sat up, rubbing the back of her neck and wondering where she had gone wrong. It dawned on her then, he must not have felt the same way. She had invaded his space, overstepped the boundaries lain out between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then that Rey felt the cold stab of rejection pierce through her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 14</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was late when Rey arrived back at the apartment after a long day of tiring meetings with the Resistance generals. She looked around the apartment, Kylo must have been in bed by now. Things had been incredibly awkward that morning after what had transpired the day before, they had both left the apartment in a rush, exchanging as few words as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rey stepped into the sitting room, she was surprised to see Kylo on the sofa surrounded by bottles of strong alcoholic drinks. She sighed and walked over to him. “Rey!” he said, his eyes lighting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is all this?” she asked gesturing to the empty bottles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I found them,” he said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes, “You need to go to bed.” she said, making a start on clearing the bottles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo slowly got to his feet, stumbling slightly. “Can you come with me?” he asked, resting on her shoulder. Rey’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-to bed?” she stuttered, placing the bottles on the coffee table and turning to him. Kylo shrugged before turning to walk away. Rey held back her laughter as he stumbled his way across their sitting room, holding onto the wall for sleep. She walked over to him, pulling an arm over her shoulders. “Come on you big idiot.” she joked, walking in the direction of his bedroom. Stars, he was heavy.</p>
<p>She opened his bedroom door by giving it a gentle kick before leading him inside. Despite having been living there for two weeks, she had not once gone into his room. It was darker than hers. The bedsheets were a dark blue (hers were light) and the furniture was a dark wood colour. Oddly enough she had expected it to be red and black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo came to a hault and turned to Rey, “Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo gave her a goofy smile that made her heart jump, “I like you, Rey, I like you alot.” despite the smile, his words felt sincere. “I like you to Kylo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kylo shook his head, “No, I like it when you call me Ben.” he said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leant forward and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Rey giggled, “Come on mister, into bed.” she said with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben climbed into bed and Rey pulled the covers over him. She moved to the door before turning, “Goodnight Ben.” she said with a small smile. But he was already fast asleep, snoring gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Her thoughts refused to slow down. He had kissed her! He had told her he liked her! She couldn’t help but feel excited, maybe they could be more than friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet in the pit of her stomach, she felt guilty. 30 days. This was only meant to last 30 days. But what if she wanted it to last longer?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>End of Part 1</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 15</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Rey woke up first that morning. She made two cups of caf and found some headache tablets, Ben would need them after the rather extensive amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. Sitting down at the kitchen island, she turned on her holopad to read through some documents Leia had sent her whilst she sipped her caf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she heard Ben’s bedroom door open and he came walking into the kitchen, shirtless. Rey tried her best to avert her eyes as he approached her, trying to hide the blush she knew was painted across her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep well?” she asked, her eyes not leaving the holopad.</p>
<p>Ben let out a groan and Rey chuckled, “There’s another caf on the side with some headache pills, I suggest you take them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard him open the packet of headache pills followed by a content sigh after he took a sip from the mug, “Thank you.” he said, raising the mug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey smiled at him, “No problem.” she said, turning off the holopad. Rey found herself admiring the man in front of her, stars she definitely had a crush on him. She presumed it was just biology, he was an attractive man, she decided to push away that this was the first time she had felt such a strong attraction to another person. As his large hands encased the mug he was drinking from, she couldn’t help but wonder what those hands would feel like on her body, moving over her chest, up her legs and brushing past her thighs towards her-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened and she looked shocked as if she had been caught. “What?” she asked, slightly terrified at the idea of him discovering her secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked what happened last night,” said Ben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sighed in relief, “Oh I came home late and found you utterly intoxicated on the sofa.” she said casually, being careful to avoid what he had said to her, how he had kissed her nose. Ben smacked his forehead, “Oh stars, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey giggled, “It’s fine, I helped you to bed and you were babbling all sorts of nonsense.” she said, getting up and moving to the sink. Ben placed his mug on the side before following her. She tried her best to ignore his gaze as she turned on the tap to wash up her plates from the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What nonsense?” he asked slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember Rey,” he said gently. Rey turned to him, damn him for getting so close, if she could she would reach out to rest her hand on his chest, just to see if his heart was beating as fast as hers was. “I meant it.” he continued, causing her eyes to snap to his. So what he had said wasn’t just in a drunken haze, he really did like her. The idea scared her, it wouldn’t be long before she would leave him. So she backed away to continue with the washing up. She tried not to see Ben’s eyes sadden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was wondering.” He said, changing the subject, “There’s this First Order Gala I’m expected to attend, I was wondering if you would like to come with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nearly dropped the plate she was washing, “A gala?” she said suspiciously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s like a ball,” Ben explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh right, yeah, I knew that.” She lied, it made Ben laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey smiled at him, “I’d love to go with you.” she said, drying off her hands. Ben smiled at her, it made her heart leap, she loved his smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ball, she was going to a ball. What could go wrong? And she was going with him, surely that meant something. Was it just because she was the wife of the Supreme Leader? Or was it because he wanted to spend time with her in public? The idea made her nervous, but mostly excited. She was going to a ball but oh stars, what was she going to wear?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 16</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I don’t think this is very… me,” said Rey, turning in front of the mirror. She was dressed in a large pink dress with various frills and bows. Leia and Rose looked her up and down, shaking their heads. “Maybe something with fewer frills,” said Rose, moving to the row of dresses hanging on the wall. “And a different colour,” Leia added. Rose nodded, flicking through the dresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey stepped back behind the curtain and began to take off the quite frankly hideous dress. “I really don’t think this is a good idea, I can’t believe I said yes,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be fun,” said Rose, “Besides, imagine your husband’s face when he sees how beautiful you look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rolled her eyes, “And why would I care about that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose let out a scoff, “Please Rey, you can’t lie to me.” She approached the curtain and Rey handed her the previous dress before accepting the new one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something about my son has definitely changed, what’s been going on Rey?” Leia asked. Rey poked her head out of the curtain, both women had suspicious grins across their faces. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rey said firmly, “Only 30 days, remember?” Leia’s face fell and Rey snuck back behind the curtain to zip up the dress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re just friends, which is handy considering we’re married to each other.” Rey continued as she slipped on the strappy gold heels Rose had passed under the curtain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever considered that there could be something more between the two of you?” Rose asked, it wasn’t teasingly, she sounded genuinely sincere. Rey paused, she wasn’t sure she was ready to get into all of this with her friend and mother-in-law, especially when she was still so scared of how she was feeling. “I doubt he feels that way about me.” Rey said firmly, “Now I’m coming out, so don’t you dare laugh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, she stepped out from behind the curtain. The two women looked at her, taken away by the dress. “Well?” Rey asked nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous,” Rose exclaimed, Rey, turned to look in the mirror and gasped. This dress was incredible. It made her feel beautiful, just as she had on her wedding day. Although this time, she felt more like herself, maybe because she actually wanted to be in this dress. Leia and Rose stood behind her, all of them staring at the dress in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia rested her hands on her shoulders, hugging her gently, “Now I know you don’t care,” she whispered, “But I bet he’ll think it’s beautiful.” Their eyes met in the mirror and Leia gave her a knowing smile. It confused Rey, hadn’t she said it was only 30 days?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 17 </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Rey, we’re going to be late!” Ben said from outside her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll be there in a second,” she said, giving herself a once over in the mirror. Her hair was down and brushed neatly away from her face. She had done some light makeup the way Rose had shown her. The women looking back at her in the mirror was beautiful and part of Rey hoped Ben would think the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath she opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway where Ben was pacing anxiously. He froze when he saw her. They stood staring at each other, he looked handsome dressed in a dark suit, his own hair brushed perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The shoes are a little big,” said Rey. Her heart pounded nervously, what did he think? She must look terrible, he was lost for words because she looked hideous. Just as she was about to turn and run back into her room to hide, he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look, you look.” Ben stumbled over his words before clearing his throat awkwardly, “You look lovely.” Maybe he was just as nervous as she was. It was oddly comforting knowing they were both afraid of whatever this was between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey giggled, taking a few steps toward him, “You don’t look too bad yourself.” she said teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hooked her arm around his, “Come on then your highness, our speeder awaits.” she said. Ben rolled his eyes and together they left the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gala was just as she expected, big, loud and mesmerising. A man announced their presence as they entered the hall, “Supreme Leader Ben Solo and his wife, Rey Solo.” Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him, “Solo?” she asked hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben shrugged but gave her a small smile, “It felt like the right thing to do.” he explained timidly. Rey wanted desperately to jump into his arms and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. But she refrained from doing so in front of so many people, although she wondered how long it would be before she couldn’t hold back anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved around the ballroom, stopping several times to greet various Generals and Officials. Rey was surprised to see how pleasant they were all being toward her, maybe Ben had said something to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben drew her away from the crowds to whisper in her ear, “I’m sorry about all of them.” his breath tickled her skin, making her shiver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey drew back but gave him a comforting smile, “It’s fine, besides you are the Supreme Leader.” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben took her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it, “Rey, would you do me the honour and dance with me?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey’s heart skipped a beat and she found herself nodding. The music changed to the next piece and Ben led her into the centre of the ballroom. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” Rey whispered awkwardly. Ben positioned her hands in his and on his shoulder, moving his own to her waist and causing her breathing to hitch. “Just follow my lead,” he said gently. Rey nodded and they began to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared down at her feet, focusing on not stepping on his feet as they moved along the floor. Ben chuckled and his finger came under her chin to make her look at him, “Let go.” he whispered. Rey nodded and looked up at him instead of her feet, relaxing as he drew her closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The world around them faded away, leaving just the two of them and the music guiding their feet across the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at him to see he seemed quietly afraid of everything that was transpiring between them, the electric connection that was so much more than their force bond. Rey leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper, “Don’t be afraid.” she said, “I feel it too.” Ben looked at her with adoration and she felt waves move towards her across the force bond, she could only describe it as, as, <em>love</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the music had even finished, he was pulling her away from the ballroom, nearly running out of the door that led into the garden outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was dark outside, with the stars shining down on them. “Ben, slow down,” Rey says, holding her dress to stop herself from tripping as he pulled her deeper into the garden. “Ben! What’s going on?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They came to a sudden halt in the centre of the garden. “Please tell me you feel the same way.” He begged, taking her hands in his. His words were nervous and frantic and her heart broke for him. Rey nodded, “Of course I do.” She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought the day I was forced to marry would be the worst,” He said, taking her face gently in his hands, “But now I realise how wrong I was, I don’t know when or how but somewhere along the line I realised that maybe being married to you isn’t so bad after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben took her breath away when he drew closer to her. “Ben I-” She was interrupted when he closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey pulled away, shocked. They stared into each other’s eyes, a tiny voice in Rey’s head whispered <em>30 days</em>. She ignored it, shoving it away before pressing her lips to Ben’s and kissing him like her life depended on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him so their chests were against each other. Rey’s hands found their way into his hair and she tugged him closer. Kissing him was so much better than she imagined, the way he was so gentle yet so passionate, holding her as if she were a precious jewel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly they pulled away and a smile spread across both their faces, “Ben,” Rey whispered, her hands cupped his cheeks. He leant his forehead against her own, the sounds of the ballroom floated nearby and the stars shone down on the Supreme Leader and his Scavenger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 18</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was almost impossible to avoid each other. They moved around the apartment, blushing whenever they met eyes or when Ben would subtly brush his hand against her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had decided to work from home, Rey wondered if it was just so he could irritate her as she worked, not that she minded him coming into her office every now and then to bring her a drink, followed by a kiss placed on her cheek that made her heart jump. She wanted to just pull his face down to her own and kiss him senseless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ate dinner together, Ben had wowed her with his incredibly good cooking. He was a great kisser and he could cook, Rey was falling for him hard and fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night Rey wished him goodnight before walking to her room. She stopped in front of the door, contemplating whether or not to go back. However it wasn’t long before Ben crept up behind her, resting his head on her shoulder, pressing feather-light kisses to it. He was driving her mad. Turning abruptly, she leant closer to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me.” she whispered, giving into the desire that had been building up all day, “Please.” Ben obliged, kissing her hard. She practically whimpered as he devoured her, she never wanted to stop. It felt so right, so perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tongue ran along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Rey granted it and Ben deepened the kiss, letting out a low moan when Rey’s fingers tugged on his hair to pull him closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like hours, they pulled away, gasping for breath. “Goodnight Ben.” she whispered before opening her bedroom door and walking inside and closing the door behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she lay in bed, she stared at the ceiling, a goofy grin on her face. Everything was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 19</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Rey, this is Kylo Ren we are talking about.” said Finn, “Besides, you’ll be leaving him soon.” Rey’s heart sank to the pit of her stomach. <em>30 days</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” she said, unable to hide the disappointment. Everything had been going so well, she was happy and she knew he was as well. The stolen kisses drove her crazy and she longed to be with him, watching him leave for work that morning had felt painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I want to leave him.” Rey blurted out before she could stop herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Finn exclaimed, “Have you gone crazy?” Maybe she had gone crazy, but she couldn’t find a reason to care if she had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shook her head, “No, he’s different now, trust me. He cares about me and I care about him.” she explained. What was between her and Ben felt so real, the force had brought them together and she’d thank it every day for the rest of her life for doing so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with him,” Finn said with a groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey was silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had no idea, her feelings were all over the place but she couldn’t find herself able to deny what her friend was saying. Maybe he was right, maybe she was falling in love with him. She didn’t want to break up with him, maybe there was a way around the alliance, couldn’t she just be with him because she wanted to? Who cares about a stupid alliance. They could run away together, leave everything behind and never look back. None of it mattered as long as they had each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 20</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The meeting wasn’t as aggravating as usual. The First Order and Resistance Generals sat calmly and for the first spoke in a civil manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They discussed trade routes and transporting goods between their various bases. They even came to an agreement on the size of their armies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time since the alliance was formed, Rey sat next to Ben during the meeting. Everything between them had happened so quickly and each day she felt herself falling harder for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through the meeting, his hand made its way under the table and brushed against her own. Their fingers laced together and Rey felt herself blushing. She didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the meeting was over, they waited until everyone else had left before practically falling into each other’s arms and simply holding each other. “What is this Ben?” Rey asked, pulling back to look into his eyes, “I’ve never felt this way before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her, “In all honesty, I don’t know.” He said, “But what I do know, is that I am a fool for not realising that we are meant to be together sooner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile spread across her face, “You think so?” She asked hesitantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben nodded, “I know so, you are my light Rey.” He said earnestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>30 days. </em>Moved through her head, she wanted to scream at it to stop. Up until now, she had been such a fool, she should’ve taken his hand in the throne room. They had wasted so much time. Was it worth it to be here now if the broken alliance was going to tear them about? She wouldn’t be able to bear being his enemy again, being forced to kill him. If the moment came, she knew she wouldn’t be able to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she practically melted in his arms. It felt so good to forget about everything until it was just her and Ben, she hoped nothing would ever come between them. She cared too much to let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 21</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She was sitting in the place he had told her to meet him.1900, on the roof of their apartment building. It was 1858 and Rey was waiting nervously for Ben to arrive. It was an odd request, why the roof of all places? It was a windy day, causing her hair to blow around her shoulders and occasionally hitting her in the face.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>At 1901 the roof access door opened and Ben came striding out. He was dressed in slightly more casual clothes than usual, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked over to her. “The roof, really?” She asked, still suspicious of whatever he had planned. Ben pressed a finger to her lips, “Ssh,” he whispered, “Close your eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey raised an eyebrow but complied, closing her eyes as he stood before her. He took his hand in hers, “Now no peeking.” He said as he began to lead her away from the bench she had been sitting on. Rey laughed, “You have my word, I won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He led her across the roof and Rey could sense that they were coming closer and closer to the edge with each step. With one hand he held hers, the other snaked around her waist to hold her elbow as he guided her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, what are you doing?” Rey asked anxiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax, do you trust me?” Ben asked as they came to a stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did she trust him? This was Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader, her supposed greatest enemy. And yet, to her, he was just Ben. Her friend, her husband and she was quickly finding that he was the one person in the galaxy she wanted to spend her life with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she nodded, “I trust you.” She said quietly, a small smile spread across her lips. Slowly, he led her up a step and stood behind her, holding her by the waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, now, open your eyes.” He whispered in her ear, tickling her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Rey opened her eyes she gasped. It was as if she were standing on nothing as she stared out at the sun setting of the sitting. It was incredible. “Oh stars, it’s beautiful.” She said, her smile was now wide and bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you’d like it.” He said gently, “I want to show you a thousand sunsets Rey, experience them with you in my arms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked over her shoulder to face him, inches away from him. “I want that too.” She whispered gently. Feeling bold, she leant closer until her lips finally met with his. It made her feel alive, the soft press of his lips sent her world into a whole array of colours before she closed her eyes sinking into his arms, her hand moving the back of his head to hold him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the sound of thunder that caused them to break apart, startling them as they opened their eyes to see grey clouds surrounding him followed by rain beginning to spit. Rey laughed, holding her hand out to touch the rain, catching it in her palm. She would never tire of the beauty that was rain falling from the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben looked utterly captivated when Rey laughed as the rain began to fall harder. He lifted her down from the ledge she had been standing on and she broke from his arms to twirl in the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before it was pouring down, soaking them to the bone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey rushed to him, grabbing his hand, “Come on your highness, dance with me!” She exclaimed. Ben gladly obliged, holding her in his arms as they danced across the roof. It was nothing like the ball, here they were free, spinning around, Ben occasionally lifting her into the air causing her to scream at him to put her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their movements began to slow until they were swaying to an unknown rhythm, holding each other close as the rain hammered down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben’s finger rested under her chin and he tilted her face to press his lips to hers before breaking away to whisper against her lips, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes silently asked if she felt them same. To answer the unspoken question, she surged forward, capturing his lips in her own, melting into the kiss that threatened to consume her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And in her head, far enough away that she could silence it, for now, a voice whispered the words that had continued to haunt her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>30 days</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Day 22</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, staring out the window at the night sky. It felt impossible to get comfortable in such a large bed. It felt lonely and cold. She hated it. With a tired sigh, she pulled back her covers and slipped out of bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey walked down the hallway and through the apartment to his bedroom door. She contemplated knocking but decided against it. She was being ridiculous. Just as she was walking away she heard the door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben was standing in the doorway, “I couldn’t sleep.” he said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither could I.” she said, her voice hoarse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood idly for a moment unsure of themselves. In that moment they made a decision. Ben opened his arms and Rey rushed to him, throwing herself against him as she kissed him passionately, unable to hold back. Ben lifted her into his arms, holding her as her legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled back into his room, refusing to stop kissing her as he walked. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and he groaned as she deepened the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell into a heap on his bed, hands moving across each other, learning every curve of their bodies. Rey’s hands tugged on his shirt and they reluctantly broke the kiss to pull it off, tossing it to the corner of the room. Her hands moved along his chest, tracing down to the hard lines of his sculpted muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took her time to explore, breathing heavily as she took him in. Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, she took his hand in her own and guided it to her covered breast. “Are you sure?” he breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nodded. It was all the confirmation he needed before his hands began to roam across her chest as he leant down to kiss her again. His lips moved along her jaw and down her neck, she moaned as he sucked on just the right spot. She knew there would be a bruise to cover in the morning but she couldn’t find the will to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he reached the neckline of her shirt, Ben looked up at her and she reached down to pull her shirt up and over her head, throwing it in the direction where his own had landed moments before. Ben pulled back, staring down at her in awe, “You’re beautiful.” he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips traced down the valley of her breasts before he moved and pressed a kiss to one of her nipples. Rey gasped at the sensation as he moved his tongue across it, kneading the other with his hand. She couldn’t bare waiting, pulling his face to hers, she kissed him again, “I need you.” She whispered against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben nodded in understanding. They fell into the sheets and soon the remaining clothes between them had been thrown away leaving them completely bare before each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathing heavily, they entwined their fingers, staring at each other. “Make love to me Ben.” Rey whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing could compare to being joined with him. Breathless moans filled the room with the sound of their bodies moving together. Their foreheads pressed against each other as they kissed, holding each other’s hands for dear life as they moved together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They climaxed together, clinging to each other as they came down from their shared high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they lay in the mess of sheets, lazily kissing, Rey realised there was nowhere in the galaxy she’d rather be. After this, she knew she would never be able to bring herself to leave him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 23</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Will you stay?” He asked, holding her as sunlight poured through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his nose, leaning her forehead against his, “I’ll stay forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 24</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ben was still in bed so Rey took the opportunity to read through the documents waiting for her on her desk. After pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, she snuck out of bed, throwing on Ben’s shirt that had been tossed aside at some point the day before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had spent most of the day before in bed, holding each other and exploring this new feeling they had found between them. Work had been pushed aside and replaced with soft kisses and gentle touches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she sat down at her desk she noticed a message blinking on her holopad. It was from Leia and the caption read: <em>urgent</em>. It was from only a few hours prior but it could be an emergency, silently scolding herself for not paying more attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She played the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words felt like ice in her veins, a shadow passing over every wonderful thing that had happened over the past 24 hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WIth the deal having gone through, the generals plan to dissolve the alliance, this will have implications on your marriage to the Supreme Leader.” Said Leia’s voice from the holopad, “You will be expected to call for a divorce within the next few days but you will be free to-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The message was cut off by the sound of a mug smashing. Rey jumped to her feet and turned to see Ben standing in the doorway, a smashed mug and coffee on the floor at his feet. His face hardened, “How could you?” He said through gritted feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben please, I can explain.” Rey pleaded, rushing to close the space between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’!” He shouted before turning away and storming down the hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey followed after him, “Please Ben it’s not what you think.” He ignored her, moving into what had become their room over the last few days. She watched as he threw on the rest of his clothes, gathering his stuff together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen.” she explained, her voice breaking as Ben continued to ignore her. The darkside was circling them, his anger evident through their force bond. “Ben just listen to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stormed forward, trying to force his way past her, “Get out my way.” he said forcefully, his voice cold. When she refused, he pushed past her. Rey chased after him, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to look at her. “Please.” she begged, her eyes filling with tears, “It’s not what it looks like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben jerked his arm from her grip, “Oh I think it’s exactly what it looks like, you want to leave, let me make things easier for you.” He said firmly, his eyes blazing, “You are just like the rest of them, once you get what you want you to leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel Kylo Ren rising and feeling eerily similar to heartbreak coming from his side of the bond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not like them, I don’t want to leave, I promised you I’d stay forever and I meant it.” Tears rushed freely down her face and with shaking hands, she held his face, her small fingers brushing against a single tear that escaped. He stood idle, furious eyes staring into hers, “Please Ben, I had no part in this deal, I don’t care about the stupid alliance.” she said hurriedly, desperate for him to understand, “I want to be married because I care about you, so much, please tell me you feel the same.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t bring herself to say it, allow the words to fall from her lips, it terrified her. For a second his face softened, her heart leapt hoping he would just take her in his arms, allow her to apologise until the day she died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he pulled away from her, the icy glare returning, “I’ll send the paperwork over.” He spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door slammed as he walked out leaving Rey in the empty apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fell to her knees, crying over how foolish she had been, her heart yearning for him to come back. But he didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben had walked away, taking her heart with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 25</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>24 hours had passed. He had closed himself from the force bond. Rey didn’t leave their hallway, sitting on the floor by the front praying it would open. It didn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she woke up having slept on the floor, she forced herself to get up. Walking into his bedroom she noticed the mess of sheets on the bed and her heart clenched. She was still dressed in his shirt. She wasn’t ready to take it off yet. Instead, she circled up in what had become <em>their </em>bed, crying softly into the pillow before falling asleep once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 26</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>48 hours had passed. She had ignored calls from her friends. She’d tried to eat, to stop feeling sorry for herself. But she ended the day the same as the day before, curled up in Ben’s shirt, crying herself to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 27</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>On the third day she got dressed, she showered to feel less gross. Her eyes were still red and swollen, she had cried until she had no tears left. Several times she contemplated going after him. But he didn’t want to see her, she knew that for certain. Would he want her to go after him? Definitely not. He probably didn’t want anything to do with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At midday, she heard the front door open. She jumped to her feet, her heart pounding. It was him, she was certain. When she reached the kitchen, she saw him. He looked to be in a similar situation as hers, eyes red and swollen, tired from lack of sleep. He was dressed in his Supreme Leader get up and looked eerily similar to Kylo Ren, only without a mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood simply staring at each other. She wanted to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness, even if it ended up with them drawing sabers. She couldn’t kill him now if he wanted to fight they would, but he would win because killing and living with him would be impossible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben I-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here are the papers, I’ve signed all of mine.” He said, his glove hand-throwing a stack of papers onto the kitchen island, the same place they had drunk caf in the mornings and shared sweet kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben,” Rey said, her voice breaking once again and she new it wouldn’t be long before she started crying again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget it, Rey, this is what you wanted, we never have to see each other again.” He said with a cold glare. With the words still hanging between them, he turned and walked away, opening the front door and along out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sensed him hanging around for a few moments outside the door and for one hopeful moment, she thought he would come back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But just as he had three days prior, he walked away, shattering her already broken heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 28</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When Leia entered the apartment that morning she was sitting on the floor, staring across the floor at the divorce papers sitting next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t want to sign them, that would make it final. She wasn’t ready to let him go completely. Looking down at her ring she allowed tears to run freely down her cheeks, soon it would be merely a memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Rey,” said Leia, sinking to her knees and pulling the young women into a hug. Rey broke down once again as Leia tried her best to calm her, gently running her fingers through her hair and rocking her. “Oh my dear, I have a terrible feeling this is my fault.” She said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked up at her, shaking her head, “No, I should’ve told him sooner, I should’ve told him how I felt.” She said, her voice hoarse and broken, “And now he’ll never know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Rey’s surprise, Leia chuckled, “You may be new to the family but let me remind you of something, Solos never give up.” She said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s gone Leia, he hates me.” Rey cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He doesn’t hate you, he is heartbroken.” She said gently, “Despite everything that has happened to my son, I still know him better than many may think. And I know that my son loves you very much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey gave her a small smile, “I love him so much, but now I am clueless on what to do.” She looked down at the divorce papers, “All I know is that I really don’t want to sign those.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leia helped her up to her feet and wiped away Rey’s tears, “Go and find him, Rey.” She said, “But maybe consider having a shower first.” She added with a chuckle. Rey let out a small laugh with her before looking down at the divorce papers. Raising her hand she made them float into the air before ripping them into a thousand pieces. This wasn’t the end of their story, she was going to find Ben because it was merely the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 29</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>When she reached his office building, she was rudely informed that The Supreme Leader was on temporary leave. She caused quite a scene in the reception of the First Order offices, demanding to know where her husband, refusing to leave until she knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, she was dragged out of the building by two stormtroopers and onto the cold street outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With her head held high, she went to the hanger where the Falcon was waiting for fo her. If no one would tell her where he was, she would have to find him herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting cross-legged in the cockpit of the Falcon, she closed her eyes, taking deep and shallow breaths. Slowly, she reached out, searching cautiously for him. She brushed passed various force signatures that came in her path, wherever he was, he was far away. With each step, she could feel herself getting closer to her answer, the one she desperately sought after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Focusing on their bond, she walked along the string that had always led her to him. She followed it, stretching across the galaxy until she was met with a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d found him. But he’d blocked her out completely as if he had slammed a door in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using all the energy she could muster, she pressed against the wall. When her fingertips reached it she was immediately bombarded with dozens of images flashing before her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing him for the first time in the woods on Takodana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands reaching up to pull off his helmet, revealing himself to her for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connecting with him for the first time on Ach-To.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hand reaching out to his by the firelight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The images of their past made Rey smile and then the images from the last month came forward. Walking down the aisle towards him, falling to the training room floor together, kissing for the first time under the stars, a pair of desperate hands gripping the bed sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes flew open and Rey collapsed to the ground, overcome with emotion. She could feel him, pulling her towards him whether he meant to or not, he must have felt it too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scrambling to her feet, she got into the pilot’s seat of the Falcon. She knew where she needed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 30</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Naboo had only ever been a planet she had seen pictures of, she had never had the privilege of being able to see it in person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she had landed the Falcon near the Lake House Leia had told her about, Rey sat in the cockpit, staring out at the waterfalls. She was so afraid, up until that moment she had been running on adrenaline. But now that she was here, she was scared. Scared of been rejected once again by the man she loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite her fear, she stood and left the Falcon, walking down the ramp with purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the entirety of the walk to the house, she played nervously with her hands, fidgeting. What would he say? Stars, what would she say? Both questions were about to be answered. She had reached the stone steps leading up to one of the houses terraces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a pounding heart, she climbed them and when she reached the top, she saw him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her husband was staring out at the lake, hands clasped behind his back. The Supreme Leader get up was gone and he stood in simple trousers and a plain dark sweater.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood still as he slowly turned around, his eyes lighting up slightly when he saw her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitantly, she took a few steps forward, approaching him slowly as if she were afraid he would run away in fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you found me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had to, Ben please let me explain.” She said gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben nodded, gesturing for her to continue. “On our wedding day, I thought it was the worst choice I had ever made, that I was destined to live a life of misery. You weren’t there, I was alone.” Ben’s face hardened but she took another step forward and continued, “Until I wasn’t anymore. At some point along the line, I fell in love with you, I don’t know when or how.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked down at her feet, she let out a sob, “But I was so blind and I made a mistake that resulted in losing the one thing I cared about the most.” Unable to meet his gaze as tears streamed down her cheeks, she looked out at the lake, “I came here to tell you that I want to be our wife, and if you give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hand rested on her cheek and gently turned her face to look directly at Ben. He was smiling at her, a few stray tears on his own cheeks, “You already have.” He whispered. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his pressing a featherlight kiss to them before pulling away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Ben,” Rey cried, “I love you so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” He said gently, “I love you, Mrs Solo, I am a fool for thinking you felt any differently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr and Mrs Solo kissed each other in the evening light, the sun setting over the lake as the reunited lovers swore, never to part again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 365</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>To say that married life wasn’t what Rey expected it to be was an understatement. Firstly, she lived with her husband on her late father-in-law’s ship to escape a war that was constantly chasing them. Nothing could come between them and it often felt like the Resistance and First Order was light years away when in reality, they could be hiding around any corner and ready to pounce. It didn’t scare them, as long as they had each other, everything else would work itself out in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Secondly, she never thought she would become a mother. They had learnt the news a few weeks after they were reunited with each other. It had scared them both, learning that they would be raising a child in the midst of a war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But on the longest night of their lives, Rey had brought their baby girl into the world and everything seemed to fall into place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Married life had never been something she had considered on Jakku, but every night she thanked the stars for bringing her and her husband together, despite how strange the circumstances had been...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you liked it! I had a last writing this story, I hope you enjoyed it, maybe consider leaving some comments and kudos?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh, idiots in love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>